vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Primaris Space Marines
|-|Power Armor= |-|Redemptor Dreadnought= Summary The Primaris Space Marines are a new breed of genetically engineered transhuman warriors commissioned by the Primarch Roboute Guilliman immediately after the Second Founding in the early 31st millennium, and developed chiefly by Archmagos Dominus Belisarius Cawl over the better part of 10,000 years. Perhaps one of the most realistic among his brethren, Guilliman knew that a time as testing as the Horus Heresy would sooner or later assault the Imperium once again, and in that future scenario, mankind would need defenders even mightier than the original Adeptus Astartes. For this reason, the Primarch provided Cawl with an artifact known as the Sangprimus Portum, a device that contained each Primarch's genetic material at it's absolute purest, leaving even the gene-seed of the regular Space Marines in the dust. Over the next 100 centuries, Cawl would work in perfecting this batch of new superhuman warriors, reaching the end of the project around the very late 41st millennium, at a time when the Imperium found itself wrecked by the aftereffects of Abaddon's 13th Black Crusade, quite literally torn in two by the expansion of a new, massive Warp rift known as the Great Rift. With the resurrection of Roboute Guilliman, the newly revealed Primaris Space Marines were the main driving force behind his Indominus Crusade that aimed to take back what had been claimed by the the forces of Chaos and restore order to the Imperium. Stronger, larger and with better reaction times than their regular Astartes counterparts, the new Primaris Space Marines represent mankind's greatest and last hope in the darkest age the Imperium has ever suffered through, and although they have performed well thus far, it is yet to be seen if they will pull the Imperium out of it's darkest hour. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B physically. At least 8-B to High 6-C with weapons | At least High 6-C, likely higher Name: Primaris Space Marines Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: All Male Age: Over 10,000 chronological years for the initial batch (The original batch has been experimented on since the early 31st millennium, though they were mostly in stasis), at least several decades for subsequent recruits, can reach hundreds or even thousands of years normally Classification: Genetically Enhanced Transhuman Warrior, Elite Super Soldier of the Imperium Powers and abilities: |-|Regular=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Their natural senses are all enhanced to greatly superhuman levels. They also possess in-built Auspex in their helms, a sensor device meant to detect motion, invisible gases and energy emissions across a wide band of the electromagnetic spectrum, including things such as heat, radiation and most forms of energy given off by vehicles and living troops. Vanguard Incursors also have access to a multi-spectrum array mounted in place of their usual visors that lets them see through objects), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High-Low, possibly higher when near death thanks to their Belisarian Furnace), Rage Power (When close to death, a Primaris' Belisarian Furnace acts as a "last stand" organ, providing the Marine a supercharged adrenaline rush and instigating rapid tissue and bone regeneration), Acid Manipulation (Should be capable of spitting out the same corrosive acid as a regular Marine), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Limited Memory Manipulation (Should be able to eat creatures and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA), Technology Manipulation (Their Black Carapace organ allows them to directly link their nervous system to various tailor made combat devices and vehicles, most prominently their armor, which basically functions as a second skin to them. Omni-Scramblers are devices which can interfere with and block Vox communications over a wide spectrum), Enhanced Physiology (They can survive horrific injuries that could kill regular humans or even regular Astartes, have multiple extra organs to take over should originals fail, while possessing a solidified rib cage that is bulletproof), Weapon Mastery (Marines are trained from the moment of their induction to wield mastery over an extremely wide variety of both melee and ranged weapons), Energy Projection (via various weapons), Possible Limited Resurrection (It is is implied that during the process of creating a Primaris Space Marine from a regular one, the Belisarian Furnace plays a vital role in jumpstarting the body, which is effectively dead. However, whether this could be combat-applicable has yet to be seen), Fire Manipulation (Via various flame-based weaponry), Forcefield Creation, Martial Arts (Likely trained in an extremely large variety of different martial arts that could be wielded with much greater skill than any regular human), Heat Manipulation (Via weapons such as Meltas), Matter Manipulation (Power weapons generate a field of energy around themselves that splits the bonds between matter, making it easier to break through targets), Limited Flight (Via Jump Packs), Plasma Manipulation (Via various Plasma weapons), Durability Negation (Power weapons weaken the bonds of matter, making it easier to punch through armor), Explosion Manipulation (Via various weapons), Homing Attack (Via some guided rocket systems), Vehicular Mastery, Limited Gravity Manipulation (Via Grav-weapons, only effective for collapsing a target under it's own weight), Limited Smoke Manipulation (Via Smoke Grenades), Stealth Mastery (The majority of Vanguard units are specifically trained to run covert and special ops positions deep behind enemy lines, bringing entire settlements, resource convoys and likely more down without a hint of their existence in the process), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Possession, Madness Manipulation, Corruption, Pain Manipulation (Possess all the resistances of regular Marines, along with supposedly being completely incorruptible by the forces of Chaos) |-|Dreadnought=All previous abilities significantly enhanced by the massive Redemptor Dreadnought, along with Large Size (Type 0), Cyborgization (Partial to Normal; The Marine is locked inside a cybernetic sarcophagus, with sometimes only small quantities of their previous internal organs remaining) Attack Potency: At least City Block level physically (Far stronger than a regular Astartes warrior, and can also damage other Marines with similar durability to their own), at least City Block level (Can likely cut down other Primaris with basic weapons like their Bolter given enough time) to Large Island level (High-end Plasma weaponry should be comparable to Conversion Beamers, which are capable of subatomizing tanks) with weaponry | At least Large Island level, likely higher (The Redemptor pattern is by far the most powerful pattern of Dreadnought fielded by the Adeptus Astartes, far more powerful than it's more common Castraferrum counterpart and even rivaling the legendary relic Leviathan pattern, while armed with some of the deadliest weapons in Imperial space) Speed: At least Subsonic with at least Hypersonic combat and reaction speed (Should be able to swat hypersonic projectiles out of the air with far greater ease than a regular Astartes, as they are described as having faster reactions), likely much higher for veterans (Should be superior to regular Astartes veterans, who can react to information in nanoseconds) | At least Superhuman (Dreadnoughts typically walk at a normal pace from their own perspective, though their sheer size let's them cover distance in a far shorter time frame and they are capable of breaking into a sprint) with at least Hypersonic+, likely much higher reaction and combat speed (Should be superior to regular Primaris Marines, though not to the extent of their ancient counterparts) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Even the weakest regular Marines can carry 1,350 kg, lift 2,700 kg and push 5,400 kg, while even the weakest Primaris Marine is far stronger than most regular Astartes), likely Class 10 (Stronger regular Marines can rip apart tank hatches), possibly higher (The Primaris Marines should reasonably be even stronger than said above average regular Marines) | At least Class 100 (Can essentially be described as a towering walking tank, far stronger than an average Castraferrum pattern Dreadnought, and should easily be able to flip and throw vehicles of a similar, if not far larger, size to itself) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class (Primaris Space Marines are more than capable of seriously injuring or killing one-another with their physical strikes), likely far higher with equipment (Power Fists are capable of plowing through extremely strong armor even by the standards of Space Marines) | At least Large Island level, likely higher (Far stronger physically than even melee-based Furioso Castraferrum Dreadnoughts) Durability: At least City Block level (Capable of shrugging off atmospheric re-entry), up to Large Island level (Primaris Aggressor armor is described as being midway between a regular Astartes Terminator and a Centurion in terms of durability) for the Marine himself, likely up to Large Island level with forcefields and Iron Halos (Should be capable of withstanding the same amount of punishment as a regular Astartes with such equipment) | At least Large Island level, likely higher (Far tougher and more thickly armored than regular Dreadnoughts, who can shrug off Lascannon fire) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (Likely far more resilient than their regular counterparts, who can remain in active combat for over two weeks without any sort of sustenance, restful or nutritional) | Nearly Limitless (Only limited by the operational time of their Dreadnought) Range: Extended melee range via sheer size, kilometers with Bolters, varies with other weapons | Several meters melee range, varies with weapons Standard Equipment: Mark X Power Armor, Bolt Rifle, Bolt Pistol, Frag Grenades, Krak Grenades | Heavy Onslaught Gatling Cannon, Heavy Flamer, Icarus Rocket Pod, Fragstorm Grenade Launchers, Redemptor Fist Optional Equipment: Mark X Gravis Power Armor, Mark X Phobos Power Armor, Iron Halo, Auto Bolt Rifle, Stalker Bolt Rifle, Power Sword, Grenade Launcher, Assault Bolter, Plasma Exterminator, Plasma Incinerator, Assault Plasma Incinerator, Heavy Plasma Incinerator, Plasma Pistol, Bolt Carbine, Combat Knife, Heavy Bolt Pistol, Grapnel Launcher, Grav-Chute, Shock Grenades, Boltstorm Gauntlets, Flamestorm Gauntlets, Fragstorm Grenade Launchers, Chainsword, Combi-weapon, Bolt Sniper Rifles, Accelerator Autocannons, Smoke Grenades | Macro Plasma Incinerator, Onslaught Gatling Cannon, Storm Bolters Intelligence: At least Gifted (Space Marines are usually chosen from natural prodigies, with their intellect only enhanced by their implants. Furthermore, they can possess tens, hundreds, or in rare cases, even thousands of years worth of combat experience across the worst battlefields of the Imperium, and while the Primaris have not gotten to be this old yet, they are undoubtedly capable of achieving such experience. It is also possible that Primaris may be even more intelligent than their regular counterparts) Weaknesses: None notable | Vulnerable to anti-vehicle weaponry, far slower in movement speed than their non-interred brothers due to being essentially walking tanks. The Redemptor Dreadnought, unlike it's smaller Castraferrum counterpart, burns through the Marine's body in a period of only years, as it takes just that much to be piloting it. Does not have access to as many weapons as a regular Marine Key: Primaris Space Marines | Redemptor Dreadnoughts Note: This profile describes the average/baseline Primaris Space Marine. Special characters tend to have better feats and power-scaling that makes them even stronger. Gallery Bludanguls.jpg|Primaris of the Blood Angels Chapter BURN.jpg|A Primaris Aggressor of the Salamanders Chapter Chaplin.png|A Primaris Chaplain of the Dark Angels Chapter Flyingwolf.jpg|An Inceptor Squad of the Space Wolves Chapter Biggun.png|A Hellblaster of the Ultramarines Raiver.png|A Reiver of the Dark Angels Primmadona.png|An Ancient Standard Bearer of the Ultramarines PrimarisApothecary.png|A Primaris Apothecary of the Imperial Fists, extracting the gene-seed of his fallen brother Bludrobo.jpg|A Redemptor Dreadnought of the Blood Angels DeathwatchRedemptor.png|A Redemptor seconded to the Deathwatch Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Humans Category:Military Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Super Soldiers Category:Armored Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Soldiers Category:Imperium of Man Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Rage Users Category:Acid Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Memory Users Category:Technology Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Heat Users Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Gravity Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6